<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood Moon by belivaird_st</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904195">Blood Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st'>belivaird_st</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC Extended Universe, Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1984, Wonder Woman spends a night with Cheetah at a movie store.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana (Wonder Woman)/Barbara Minerva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barbara Minerva held the glass door open for Wonder Woman, who walked through the video store, dressed in a light denim jacket and long pleated skirt. Greeting the fluffy haired shopkeeper at the counter with a slight nod to the head, Diana moved along to look around. She was more intrigued by the giant cardboard cutouts of Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees that were on displayed near the shelved VHS tapes and posters of Gizmo from <i>The Gremlins</i> and Michael J. Fox framed on the walls instead of actually browsing for something to watch.</p><p>“Close your mouth, you’re catching flies,” Barbara told the dark-haired heroine, who noticed how mesmerized she became inside the simple, average movie store.</p><p>Diana covered her lips with her hands that got Barbara snickering. They ended through the drama section, which Cheetah despised seeing the covers of <i>The River</i> with Mel Gibson &amp; Sissy Spacek and Bill Murray’s <i>The Razor Edge</i>. She sighed as she kept rummaging through the rental bin.</p><p>“You’ve seen all of these?” Diana asked, holding up <i>The Karate Kid</i> with slight fascination. She began reading the storyline on the back of the tape while Barbara groaned after picking up Sean Penn's <i>Bad Boys</i> before tossing it aside with a fatal clatter.</p><p>“I’m a film fiend,” she confessed. “I can recite every line from <i>Grease</i>, <i>Mommie Dearest</i>, <i>Scarface</i>, you name it. I enjoy old hollywood ones and I don’t mind reading the captions!”</p><p>“Let’s rent this one. I would like to see it,” Diana said, holding up <i>The Karate Kid</i>. She found the story entertaining and very similar to her own upbringing.</p><p>“Sure. Already seen it, but okay.” Barbara smiled, reaching over to cup Wonder Woman’s face. </p><p>That’s when the attempt robbery took place. Four hooded guys came waltzing inside the store holding loaded firearms and were aiming at the young shopkeeper.</p><p>“You know the drill—cash out, baby doll!” yelled one of them.</p><p>“Is that you, Kevin? Are you high on something?” the shopkeeper demanded. Her powder-cake face squinted at the men while chomping loudly on a piece of bubblegum. She opened the register drawer anyway while a gun was dug on the back of her neon pink Michael Jackson T-shirt. </p><p>“Shuddup, Dolores!”</p><p>Next everything happened so quick and so fast. Diana had dropped the Kung Fu movie and ran right after the men. Barbara stood and watched her new best friend kick and punch the four goons with no struggle. She elbowed one in the face and had managed to twist another one’s arm for him to drop the gun. Lifting the third guy up by the ankles, she hauled him in the air and threw him across the room; making him crash into a table of vinyls that toppled everywhere.</p><p>The fourth guy—Kevin—broke into a run for the door. Diana watched the others scramble after him. She huffed, wishing the battle didn’t end so quickly. Dolores stared at her, perplexed. Barbara Minerva gave the lasso-justice woman a round of applause with a whistle in between by blowing two of her fingers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>